


Fiat Lochagos

by spitshineboi



Category: Amazons - Fandom, Wonder Woman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Duelling, F/F, Ouch!, fight for position, weapons? We've got your weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitshineboi/pseuds/spitshineboi
Summary: The challenges for the position of lochagos were extremely difficult. Antiope wanted, no, needed a second in command. If she were ever incapacitated or killed on the battlefield she needed someone she trusted to take the army where it needed to go. She needed not only a leader of soldiers but a leader in arms usage and someone who could teach weapon usage as well. By Aphrodite's sensuous lips, she needed herself… but that was impossible. So, Antiope decided that the best she could do was find someone so good, so extraordinary in the art of warfare that it wouldn't matter to most that it wasn't exactly her. This was a tough, tough job; almost as hard as doing the actual job.Let the games begin!!





	Fiat Lochagos

The challenges for the position of lochagos were extremely difficult. Antiope wanted, no, needed a second in command. If she were ever incapacitated or killed on the battlefield she needed someone she trusted to take the army where it needed to go. She needed not only a leader of soldiers but a leader in arms usage and someone who could teach weapon usage as well. By Aphrodite's sensuous lips, she needed herself… but that was impossible. So, Antiope decided that the best she could do was find someone so good, so extraordinary in the art of warfare that it wouldn't matter to most that it wasn't exactly her. This was a tough, tough job; almost as hard as doing the actual job. 

Antiope decided that what mattered the most was skill, everything else could, mostly, be learned on the job or taught after the position was achieved. She devised a simple plan where everyone fought everyone. Almost everyone that is. She decided on a "round robin" order of combat due to the fact that there were only five positions in the extant fields of combat: sword and shield, archery and slings, labrys, war-hammer and staff (and the like), cavalry, and spear (with or without a shield). 

There were ypolochagoi of each of these positions in combat. There was Phillipus (sword and shield), Artemis (labrys, staff, boxing, and wrestling), Penthesilea (Cavalry), Menalippe (spear and shield), and Orana (archery and slings).

Phillipus was a master of the sword and shield. Of course, there were many shapes and sizes of shields, From the round aspis to the Thracian pelta, but the Amazons were known for carrying the pelta. One of their many names was peltaferae, pelta carriers, after all. She could comfortably use any shield from the "figure of eight" shield to the aspis to the pelta. Knowing how to use any shield was extremely important because if she lost her shield she could pick up any other shield near her and use it well. As for swords, Phillipus could use and did use any number of types of swords. 

Artemis was a brawler. She could hit and punch her way through anything. She preferred weapons that didn't use a shield. She loved all of them from the two-handed labrys, sword, and staff to her fists, arms, feet, and head. She adored boxing, wrestling, and anything else of that nature and had learned many different styles of each. And she was big; she was massive. Over two meters tall and as broad as a door. And fast; by Ares she was fast. Artemis was terrifying on the battlefield.

Penthesilea knew more about horses and what they could do than the horse itself. She had a rapport with the animals and seemed able to talk to them and get them to do anything for her. She could ride with or without reins and with or without a saddle with equal ease. In addition, she understood the use of the xyston or lance from horseback better than any other. She knew how to use it like an extension of her arm. She was also excellent with the curved kopis machaira, able to take the head of a fly off when asked to do so. And she was a master of archery from horseback. Oh yes, her use of the sagaris was inspirational! The Amazons, many historians claimed, had invented cavalry and looking at Penthesilea it was easy to see why this was said. She was very muscular. All-in-all a phenomenal package of strength and might.

Menalippe certainly was not the largest or strongest of the Amazons but she was crafty. She could out-think most, if not all, of the other combatants on the field of battle. She KNEW her spear, all three of them, from the large and long sarissa or pike (between 4 and 5 meters) to the xyston, a lance more or less, to the dory (about 2.7 meters), her absolute favorite. The dory was never thrown. It had a leather strap on it so it couldn't be dropped. She could throw, thrust, swing, and impact these pole weapons with amazing accuracy and was known for having done just that. She excelled in the phalanx and was excellent in single combat. The pelta was her shield of choice but she used an aspis when in a phalanx or against cavalry while carrying her pelta on her back. 

Finally, there was Orana, Amazonia's best archer. She was so accurate she regularly shot bullseyes at 150 meters. She could leap from her horse and shoot her bow while twisting and turning in the air. She was excellent with most types of bows from the longbow to the short recurve. She could shoot while dangling or swinging from a rope, on horseback, from stealthy positions to outright exposed positions. She was a sharpshooter able to shoot the eye out of a squirrel at 100 meters. She didn't think about how she did this, she just did it, but she could teach these methods to students easily. Her smallish statue lent itself to this. But one shouldn't be fooled, she was still very strong. In addition, she was also phenomenal with the sling and threw knives like nobody's business.

These five were the best of the best. Any one of them would make an excellent lochagos. Any one of them was sufficiently skilled to know how to use all the other weapons but they had found their particular niche. Now Antiope had to find which of them would fill the role of her lochagos. They had to fight one another to prove their mettle. They had to show ALL of the Amazons watching who was best. They had to show Antiope and Hippolyta. Consequently, the contest.

The rules were very simple, all the fights had to happen on two days, no death or dismemberment, no crippling. The weapons must be tempered, somewhat. They could still cut and impale but no barbs. Easy. Right? Not so much…

The first battle was between Orana and Artemis. They started on completely different sides of the practice field. The crowd, seemingly in a holiday mood, cheered. Artemis had her labrys in both hands and was wearing simple spolas, leather armor, as the contest began. Orana had her bow, a full quiver of arrows (no barbs), her sling, and some shot for the sling. She also wore simple spolas with pterges, leather straps or a skirt on the bottom of armor, and a bad attitude. Both of them were wearing ox hide himantes or thongs of leather wrapped around their wrists and hands. When the horn sounded the beginning of the match Orana quickly drew an arrow and shot. Artemis started running across the field screaming her fearsome war cry. Orana's arrows were right on target and the crowd screamed as Artemis sidestepped one and knocked another away with her labrys. The third arrow hit her in the shoulder. It didn't stop her, only made her mad and she ran faster. The crowd got even louder.

Orana didn't panic. She just dropped her bow and took her sling from her belt. She reached into her pouch and grabbed a fistful of shots. Many people looked down on the sling, said it was a poor person's weapon, said it was weak. Orana knew better. Slings were easily lethal and very easy to master. She quickly slung twice. The first shot hit Artemis's upper arm. If it didn't break a bone Artemis was very lucky. Artemis hesitated for a moment and then continued her charge. The second hit right above the arrow on her shoulder and everyone could hear Artemis bellow in pain. But she kept coming. If anything, the crowd got louder still. There was no more room for Orana as Artemis was right in front of her. She sidestepped Artemis's first swing of her labrys but the second swing cut her deeply on her thigh. The crowd gasped as one.

Orana leaped in as close to Artemis as she could. The labrys was dropped and they began to grapple. Both rolling on the ground, both hitting each other as hard as they could. The shoulder! The face! The mouth! Over and over again. Orana's blood from the cut mixed with both of their blood from the beating and Artemis' blood from the arrow. One could barely think; the crowd was so loud. But, eventually, Orana's blows became slower and seemed to hit with less accuracy. Artemis hit Orana one last time. She hit her on the jaw. It probably broke it and was a knockout. Orana slumped onto the ground. Artemis lurched slightly and staggered away from Orana then fell to her knees. The crowd went crazy as the Healers raced onto the field to tend to both contestants. Alcippe, Orana's lover, ran to her screaming in fear, but it quickly turned to irritation and she smacked Orana who held up her arms to block her. Artemis's lover, Senape, ran to her side and helped her to rise. Both contestants were carried, or helped, from the field.

The first fight was over. Artemis was the winner. She certainly wasn't unscathed, but she HAD won.

Antiope rose from her seat and walked over to the contestants, she hunkered down next to an obviously dazed Orana and after smiling and shaking her head turned to the Healer. "Broken jaw, loss of three teeth, serious cut on left thigh, concussion, possible broken skull, seriously bruised face, a couple of cracked ribs," the Healer said. "Not too bad considering." Antiope smiled again and got up.

She then walked over to Artemis, 'How are you feeling?" she asked. Artemis shrugged and then looked back at her Healer. "Arrow in right shoulder, very serious bruising caused by shot stones on upper arm and shoulder, broken upper arm, broken collarbone, bruised face and jaw, two broken ribs…" the Healer said. "And that's about it." Antiope reached over and grabbed Artemis's arm and walked her out to the center of the field. After raising her arm high up into the air, she yelled "Nikitis!" The crowd roared at the cry of Victor!

^^^^^  
Penthesilea and Menalippe were up next.

They were best friends and possibly occasional lovers.

Penthesilea was on horseback in one corner of the field. She held her xyston or lance and wore her kopis machaira, a nasty, heavy curved sword used by the cavalry. It was curved, but not swept upwards as one would think. It curved downwards and was razor sharp. It was about a meter long, including the hilt, and had little adornment. The hilt was brass wrapped in well used leather. Terrifyingly simple. Her xyston was light, slim, and evil. It was about three and a half meters long with a beautifully turned haft. The spear-head or aichme was nearly a foot long, slim, coming to a very fine and sharp point. On the butt of the lance was a brass sauroter or "lizard killer", a nasty spike that locked the spear into the ground and could be jammed into a foot or leg and easily used if the aichme was bent or broken. She carried a pelte on her left arm, for her own protection, with a gorgon's head enameled on it. On her left side she carried her bow in a bow case and quiver with arrows slung from her belt. She also had a sagaris or the nasty Amazon weapon that they were truly known for. It was a single-bladed axe with a cudgel on the back. Long or short shafted depending on who used it. Penthesilea's was short shafted and honed to a razor-sharp edge. This was also slung at her hip.

Her horse was a large and beautiful blue roan mare with a striking dark grey tail, mane, points, and face. wearing a Scythian saddle and bridle with frentera (faceplate), and reins. The frentera was bronze and shaped like a xiphos, falling gracefully down the mare's face. The reins were decorated with circular plates with Penthesilea's gorgon head on them, as was her saddle.

Menalippe stood on the other side of the field. She had a large bronze aspis on her left arm, beautifully hammered and polished to a shimmering gold. The face was enameled with a painting of Hermes' kerukeion or caduceus. She also had a bronze pelte hung from her back with the same design on it. She had a dory in her right hand, ready to use, and another in her left hand as backup. The hafts were well worn and the aichme and sauroter of each were shined to a brilliant gleam. Both of her dorata had a brass sauroter on the rear end, though significantly smaller than the one on Penthesilea's xyston. She had a well-worn and battered xiphos, a straight, single-handed, double-edged short sword, that she wore hung from her right shoulder and falling to her left hip in a simple scabbard with no ornamentation. 

Both of the combatants looked calm and totally at ease.

Antiope walked to the middle of the field and gestured for everyone to be quiet. Once that was achieved she raised her voice and bellowed "Both combatants have agreed that no spear shall be thrown towards the horse. In addition, it has been agreed that the horse will never be a target". The crowd roared its approval. Antiope left the field.

The horn sounded.

The crowd screamed as Penthesilea's horse sprung forward towards Menalippe, running at a strong and steady gallop. Menalippe crouched down and held the aspis in front of her body, and stuck her left leg out, the sole of her left foot flat against the ground. She put her right knee onto the ground also. Her dory was held with the sauroter braced into the ground next to her right knee, to either attack or protect herself, whichever was needed. As Penthesilea raced forward she lowered her xyston into an attack position and Menalippe tightened her stance on the field, locking herself in place. They were quickly upon each other. As the xyston's head hit the aspis Menalippe lifted her shield and the xyston skittered over the top. Penthesilea quickly turned her horse and charged again. Menalippe whirled and reset herself. Once again, the xyston was blocked and slid over the aspis. 

This happened twice more before Menalippe attacked. The attack was unexpected and beautiful to watch. As Penthesilea galloped towards her Menalippe quickly stood and, as the xyston hit, used her aspis to drive the head forward, down towards the ground, and across the horses' chest. Though the point was in no way close to injuring the animal it did startle it, and the beast stumbled. If anything, the crowd got louder at this point, screaming out as one! Penthesilea quickly dropped her now useless and broken xyston and drew her bow up towards her as she raced away. She pulled two arrows and nocked them both on the string. Turning her horse with only her legs, Penthesilea raced back towards Menalippe as she drew the bow and let the arrows fly. Both clattered off Menalippe's aspis. Penthesilea nocked two more arrows and shot them. Again, Menalippe blocked both of them but one went through the bronze of her aspis and got stuck in the wood underneath.

As Penthesilea got closer, Menalippe sprinted towards her and the horse. Somehow, she exchanged her shields and dropped the aspis to the ground while lifting the pelte up into place as she approached. Her dory was in her hand. She was holding it overhead just above the sauroter by the butt end, as she got closer, she swung it down in a wicked arc. The dory, connecting with Penthesilea's shoulder, knocked her down onto the horse's back. Menalippe then pulled the dory back and, somehow, hooked it onto Penthesilea and pulled her clean off her horse. The crowd, having never quieted down, got only louder again and several exclamations and cries of surprise were heard.

Penthesilea hit the ground, hard, but instantly got to her feet and drew her kopis while putting her shield into place with the other hand. She then turned to Menalippe just in time to block the dory's head as it rapidly dropped down to her. Both Menalippe and Penthesilea took a slight step back to re-align themselves with the other before clashing again. The kopis sang as it was pulled down and slashed sideways in the first movements of Penthesilea's new attack. Menalippe, somehow, blocked these blows with her pelte as she swung her dory around Penthesilea's ankles to trip her up. Penthesilea jumped to avoid this blow and it swung under her legs. Disengaging after the first blows both of them again backed up slightly before attacking again.

This time the blows were more frenetic and less tentative. Blow after blow rained down and was blocked by the other. After the first few blows Penthesilea dropped the kopis and pulled out her sagaris using it for the rest of the fight. They both twisted and turned in both attack and defense, their movements quick and precise as they slowly moved across the field. The crowd seemed to both gasp and exclaim with every movement and the noise was deafening. They both had blood running down their faces and from various arm and leg wounds but neither stopped to wipe it away. It was just part of this fight to be struck, cut, bleed, and then turn away from the weapon raining down the blows.

Menalippe was wiry compared to Penthesilea's muscular, girth but certainly was not weak. It was very hard to tell that the two of them were actually best friends and, normally, never engaged in this type of battle together. They were both ruthless and exacting in their blows. It was beautiful to watch. And then it wasn't. Menalippe's dory sliced down through Penthesilea's cheek and hit her right shoulder. She dropped the sagaris as blood started to flow freely from both of these wounds and Penthesilea screamed her pain out loudly. Menalippe yelled to her "Do you yield?" but wasn't answered.

Despite the fact that Penthesilea no longer had a weapon, she could use her pelte as both a weapon and a shield as it was still excellent at protecting her vital organs. Menalippe's dory swung both up and down, and in and out in her attack but, never connected with Penthesilea's body. Finally, she thrust her dory through Penthesilea's guard and punctured her left shoulder just below the collarbone. It went all the way through and out her back. She screamed and, as Menalippe drew the weapon out, fell to her knees. The crowd exploded so most didn't hear Menalippe's exclamation "Do you yield?" Penthesilea bowed her head and raised the first two fingers of her right hand in supplication. She then fell over onto the dried grass as Menalippe walked a short distance away. This fight was over.

Again, the Healers ran out onto the field to tend to their contestants. Menalippe was a mess, blood flowing freely from several cuts and scrapes on her arms, legs, head, and neck. However, she was barely hurt at all compared to Penthesilea, who was hemorrhaging from the two shoulder wounds and the wound on her cheek, as well as from all the numerous cuts on her body. She seemed to have passed out but was breathing steadily. Three Healers placed her on a stretcher and hurried from the field while two others went to collect all the detritus of the battle and a third tended to the worst of Menalippe's wounds. Menalippe, breathing hard, slowly walked away from the Healer and from the field.

About ten minutes later Antiope led the bloody Menalippe onto the field, raised her arm, and shouted "Nikitis!" Once again, the cheering was loud and exuberant. 

^^^^^

It had been decided early on that there would be only two fights on the first day and that this would continue tomorrow, with the final two contests then. Antiope strode to the center of the field and made that announcement. The crowd cheered once again and people started to leave the stands and head wherever they were going.

Antiope walked over to the healing area to see all the contestants. Artemis had the shaft of the arrow removed and the holes stitched up and bandaged. Despite the horrible bruises she looked well. Orana wasn't there. She had been removed from the Healers' pavilion and taken to the Healers' cavern in the nearby cave system. For observation, they said. Penthesilea was lying on her back with her head in Menalippe's lap while the Healers staunched her facial wound and prepared the gut to stitch it up. Menalippe was talking quietly with Penthesilea and kept saying, "Why didn't you yield when I first asked you? I had to strike again, I HAD to. Penthesilea why?"

Penthesilea had an inebriated look on her face, from the herbs used to relieve the pain no doubt, and she kept smiling up at Menalippe and mumbling "It's alright, I was stupid," over and over again. Both of her shoulders had been cleaned and stitched up, the left both front and back, and bandaged as well. Her other wounds, except for the large cut on her cheek, were stitched, and, if needed, bound. 

Antiope smiled and shook her head at Penthesilea, "Glad you'll be alright."

This evening was for healing. Tomorrow one of the two winning Amazons would fight Phillipus who was completely fresh having only warmed up this morning. It was bound to be an interesting fight. And after that, in the afternoon, the final contest would take place.

^^^^^

The next morning all the contestants, including Orana and Penthesilea, walked, limped, were helped, or carried onto the field and met Antiope, Hippolyta, and the Senate near the center. Antiope had her blue crested helm with her. Once there Hippolyta wrote the names of the two winners on small pieces of parchment and handed them to a member of the senate who folded them and placed them into the helm. Penthesilea was named the most grievously injured from the day before so the helm was lifted by Hippolyta over Penthesilea's head. She reached up, wincing, and pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Hippolyta who opened the parchment and read "Menalippe". Thus, it was decided that Menalippe would fight Phillipus in an hour.

^^^^^

Phillipus stood on the west side of the field. Her dark skin shone in the midday sun. She carried a simple aspis on her left arm and clung to a xiphos with her right hand. It was exquisite with a beautiful hilt made of bronze which shone gold in the light. This hilt was shaped to fit perfectly in her hand and was encircled with black manta skin to make the grip strong even when sweating. The manta hide itself came from beyond the Pillars of Heracles at the end of the great sea and was extremely supple and durable. The pommel of the xiphos wasn't fitted with a jewel or any such banal ornamentation. Instead it was a simple ovoid, wider than the hilt, that was made of bronze and enameled with a great eye. The design on Phillipus' aspis was also the same eye on a white background. In a white sheath, hanging from her right shoulder and falling across the body to her left side, was a wicked looking kopis. This sword was similar to Penthesilea's kopis machaira but didn't have quite the length or curve to it. It also had a bronze hilt but this one had a wooden grip made of black ebony. 

Her armor was simple but beautiful. It was a spolas, leather armor, that had a leather yoke and pterges, or leather flaps, around the bottom. The spolas had a double layer of leather across the front reinforced with bronze scales, shined to a brilliant gold. These scales increased the effectiveness of the spolas 100%, making for a strong, yet lightweight, cuirass. The leather itself was alum-tawed or tanned leather which made it beautifully white. It shone against her dark skin. All-in-all it looked like the armor of the Gods. She wore bronze greaves enameled white with the golden accent of shined bronze. The white and shining golden bronze obviously showed Hippolyta's hand in the choosing.

Menalippe stood over on the east side of the field. She was dressed today just like the previous day, except she wore a simple leather spolas with rings attached to the front for strength. With it she wore her simple bronze greaves. She only had one dory with her on the field, and she was holding that, possibly because she hadn't used the other yesterday. She had a pelte as shield, her xiphos, but didn't carry anything else. Simple yet effective.

The horn sounded and the fight began.

The first thing Phillipus did was walk forward banging her aspis with her sword. This made a hollow clang every time she did it. Spectators remembered how a field full of such warriors would sound. The crowd started to yell and the sound of the clanging aspis faded as the noise was overwhelmed. Menalippe ran quickly to and stood at the center of the field facing Phillipus with her pelte set and the dory held overhand and above her shoulder ready to strike. Phillipus started to run towards Menalippe and as she did, she raised her xiphos. They came together with a loud clang as Phillipus swung her blade.

Menalippe took the first strike to her pelte and jumped back so that she could use her dory. First, she struck Phillipus overhand and was caught on her apsis. She pulled the dory back and flipped it from overhand to an underhand hold and struck again. She didn't break through Phillipus' defense. Phillipus constantly tried to break Menalippe's defense but was unable to. Menalippe had the same problems. This went on for at least ten minutes until Phillipus momentarily broke through Menalippe's defense and cut her face. Menalippe hissed and moved back out of the range of Phillipus' xiphos. Menalippe turned and ran. Phillipus pursued and started attacking Menalippe again. The spectators, seeing blood and what seemed to be just a running hoplite continued cheering Phillipus.

And then it changed. Menalippe suddenly stopped and turned towards Phillipus and, quickly, shot her dory out between Phillipus' legs and tripped her. As Phillipus stumbled and reached out her hand to stop her fall, Menalippe swung her shield and hit Phillipus in the hand that held her xiphos, breaking two fingers, which caused her to drop it. She dropped back quickly and drew her kopis. Her hand hurt, obviously, but she held the kopis steady and resumed the attack. Menalippe did not run again; she met each of Phillipus' blows with either her pelte or the shaft of her dory. But she didn't just block. Menalippe used her dory to attack. A true battle was now on. The crowd which had all gasped when Phillipus' hand was hit, started to cheer for the battle taking place on the field below.

The two moved around the field as they fought. One getting the upper hand for a moment and then the other doing the same. It seemed evenly matched. But Phillipus was starting to breathe heavily. Only Menalippe could really hear it and she doubted that anyone else could. Menalippe knew that Phillipus' hand hurt and it was difficult to hold the kopis but she kept on fighting. The  
battle continued with not only the blades but also the shields and various body parts being used. It was downright wicked at times.

Phillipus was good, extremely good. She was still making good decisions and putting together good defensive and offensive combinations. But she wasn't alone. Menalippe was also doing the same. Both of them had numerous small cuts and were bleeding steadily. Menalippe also had blood dripping from her face wound. Both were covered in sweat which made the holding of weapons and shields harder and harder. Was this battle all about strength? Phillipus had at least forty more pounds of muscle on her than Menalippe. Menalippe knew more combinations and understood and could read her opponent.

In the end, more knowledge won the day. Menalippe had been watching Phillipus during all of the fight. She knew her combinations well and she also knew that if one of these was interfered with, in the right way, it would make Phillipus open up her defense momentarily and Menalippe could get through and take the day. Disarming wouldn't be enough because Phillipus was very handy with using her shield as a weapon. At the right moment Menalippe purposely missed defending a simple strike. Phillipus saw her opening and lunged into the next movement and was caught on the underside of both of her arms by Menalippe's pelte and dory and disarmed of her kopis and her shield. They both fell to the ground. The crowd went silent for a moment and it was easy to hear Menalippe scream "Do you yield?" 

Phillipus took too long contemplating an answer and was hit again by the dory shaft hard in the chest. She had the breath knocked out of her and, staggering back, was hit again in the jaw. She stood there for a moment, as if thinking, and then fell to the ground, unconscious. Menalippe had won again despite her many wounds from the day before and today. The Healers came and took Phillipus from the field. 

It was extremely hard for Hippolyta not to leave the stands and go to Phillipus.

Her arm held up high by Antiope, Nikitis! was yelled yet again. And the crowd roared. Only then did Hippolyta leave the stands and run towards the Healers tent.

The final would be in two hours.

^^^^^

Menalippe was still extremely tired when the next fight was due to start. The only thing good about this next fight, in Menalippe's mind, was the fact that Artemis had suffered serious injury yesterday. With bones broken, her collarbone, some ribs, and upper arm, it would be difficult to hold any of her physical weapons. Of course, we are talking about Artemis… so difficult wasn't a word often used in describing situations that she was involved in. 

When Artemis arrived on the field it was obvious that the purple ray had been used on her the previous night. Her upper arm was set only with thin wooden slats and she wore upper arm armor over that. Her shoulder was just wrapped with a bandage. She was holding and swinging her labrys by the end of its haft up and around each shoulder using her arms. So much for an advantage there. She wore sphairai or sharp thongs made with a thicker ox-hide and with some padding for knuckles on her wrists and hands. The thicker leather of these straps caused significantly more damage to the face, body, and arms of those on the receiving end. She had no shield and no other weapons. She was ready to fight.

Menalippe wore the same armor and had the same weapons as earlier save for one thing… she no longer was carrying her xiphos. All she had was her pelte and her dory. She was wearing himantes, so-called soft thongs, on her wrists and hands, these only protected her hands and did nothing more to the opponent.

This fight looked entirely unfair. Menalippe was supposed to lose.

That wasn't entirely fair either. It was about Artemis. Artemis was expected to win.

The starting horn was blown and the two contestants started running towards each other. They met in the middle of the field, one swinging her labrys and the other her dory. Artemis' labrys had a huge turning radius. The dory, however, was significantly longer with a larger turning radius, but the labrys could catch the dory on its axe shoulders and pull it from Menalippe's hands. Menalippe also had a pelte. That might make this an equal edged fight, but it probably wouldn't. Artemis' labrys hit Menalippe's pelte and the sound it generated was very similar to a gong. It rang through the field and caused a huge cheer from the crowd.

Artemis hit over and over again and Menalippe's pelte was battle damaged almost beyond belief, the dents covering more of the shield than the area undented. Hermes' kerukeion was cracked and parts of it was missing from the shield as were huge swaths of the white enamel background. Menalippe's dory was not moving in on Artemis at all. It was just being held in a ready position to slide out under her pelte. Suddenly it flashed out from under Menalippe's shield in between Artemis's legs as if to trip her, but, instead was pulled right back in. This was done three other times in the next couple of minutes. The effect of this was to make Artemis a little jumpy whenever the dory was extended. This was all that was intended. Menalippe's next move was to do the same with the dory only above her wounded shoulder. It never touched but it did seem to slow Artemis down. Was it fear?

Menalippe kept poking with her dory in three places: between the legs, over the right shoulder, and over the left shoulder. She kept getting closer every time and, despite the damage being done to Menalippe's pelte Artemis was starting to flinch every time it came near her. She started to move her labrys to intercept the dory every time it came near but it kept coming in too fast. Finally, after some time, the dory hooked under the labrys' right axe shoulder and Menalippe quickly pulled it up and away. The labrys fell from Artemis' hands. She quickly backed away from Artemis and slipped on a piece of her enamel lying on the ground. As she stumbled Artemis came in and grabbed the dory between both arms. While pulling her arms together she snapped the dory's shaft about a meter from the head. Menalippe stumbled back again but was able to turn the broken dory so that the sauroter was facing forward. With this, she was able to keep Artemis away from her for a while longer.

Menalippe kept poking the sauroter into both the shoulder and upper arm of Artemis knowing that even if it didn't physically break the skin in those places it certainly hurt. After one particular hit to the upper arm Artemis started bellowing loud enough to almost completely drown out the crowd. Artemis bolted forward so that she could encapsulate Menalippe's pelte and then flung that away. Then Menalippe screamed as her lower arm was broken by the porpax or arm-holder, at the center of the shield. She then grabbed what remained of her dory in both hands and, screaming, continued to poke Artemis in the shoulder. Artemis kept trying to take the remains of the dory and failed most of the time. Finally, she was able to grab the broken dory from Menalippe's hands and fling it away.

Artemis was mad.

Boxing was going to be iffy but it was the next stage of this fight. Of course, boxing not only consisted of hitting each other, it also consisted of grappling and wrestling moves. As the broken dory was pulled from Menalippe's grip she quickly jumped onto Artemis's chest and started to hit her with her right hand. One! Two! Three! times in the nose before she was pushed off. At least Artemis' nose was bleeding. Artemis started hitting Menalippe in the face cutting the skin with every punch. Menalippe fell to the ground. As Artemis walked towards Menalippe's head Menalippe exploded from the ground into Artemis' legs knocking her to the ground. She then jumped onto Artemis' chest and started to punch her in the face again. After a few moments, she grabbed and started to crack Artemis' head into the ground. While dong so she kept yelling "Do you yield?". Finally, Artemis lifted her right hand and held up her first two fingers in supplication. Menalippe stop cracking Artemis' head into the ground and got off of her. While standing she nearly fell twice but made it off. She fell to her knees next to Artemis and watched the Healers run out towards them. She then closed her eyes and passed out. 

The fight was over. Menalippe had won. She now had the position of lochagos.

Sometime later, was it minutes or hours? Menalippe woke to Antiope next to her hunkered down close to her head. "Congratulations lochagos, let's go and make this official." Antiope helped Menalippe up and they walked out onto the field together. Hippolyta was standing in the center of the field holding a laurel wreath and, as she placed it on Menalippe's head Antiope yelled, once again, "Nikitis!"

^^^^^

Two days later all the contestants and their partners, if they had them, met at the palace for a feast. Menalippe and Penthesilea came together and the others all brought their partners. None of the contestants looked particularly like winners. All were sporting vivid bruises and many had broken limbs or were on crutches. But the gathering was full of smiles and good wishes towards Menalippe who received her new Chalcidian Lucanian, or hinged check pieced, helmet with the black crest that was the mark of a lochagos. Training was to start again tomorrow and they were all asked to get to the training grounds an hour early so they could break their fast together and plan the day. As Menalippe was leaving the palace she realized that everything was different now. She'd better arrive ten minutes before everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I've moved into a position to truly find and render my own vision here. I'd sincerely appreciate notes my friends, sincerely.
> 
> Fiat Lochagos --- a mixture of Latin and Ancient Greek. Fiat (Latin) means 'let there be' Lochagos (Ancient Greek) captain. So, Fiat Lochagos means 'let there be a captain'  
> Lochagos --- captain  
> Ypolochagos --- sub-captain. Plural is Ypolochagoi  
> Aspis --- a large round shield  
> Pelta --- an aspis with a large chunk out of one side making It easier to see over and from.  
> "figure of eight" shield --- a large shield that covers nearly 100% of a user's body. It's heavy and hard to wield but was used for a considerable amount of time. Many considered it typically Greek.  
> Labrys --- a one or two-handed two-edged axe. Was mostly used for decoration and wasn't even thought of as something useful until the 20th century. But it sounds good so I use it.  
> Xyston --- a lance about 3.5 to 4.25 meters long used by cavalry  
> Kopis --- similar to the kopis machaira but doesn't have quite the same length or curve to it.  
> Kopis machaira --- a long single-edged sword that curves forward (or not) used by cavalry. Longer and heavier than a regular kopis.  
> Sarissa --- a long spear or pike between 4 and 5 meters in length.  
> Phalanx --- a Greek fighting square (or rectangle) that changed the way of war back in the days of Greek history happening. The long sarissa is held by all the members of the phalanx and only the first one or two rows attached or defended from said square. The rest of the members held their sarissa point up and pushed on those in front of them to help create momentum. Similar to a pike square but less effective. Certainly, better than any other Greek fighting force and much easier to protect.  
> Dory --- a short-ish spear about 2.7 meters in length. Plural is dorata.  
> Himantes --- leather thongs placed around the forearms and hands for boxing.  
> Nikitis --- Victor  
> Aichme --- spear-head  
> Sauroter --- "lizard killer". A spike on the butt end of a spear used for either supporting or grounding the spear or as a counterweight.  
> Sagaris --- single bladed war axe with a hook opposite the blade.  
> Scythian saddle --- an early form of saddle with a rudimentary frame with two parallel leather cushions, with girth attached to them. A pommel and cantle with detachable bone, horn or hardened leather facings. Leather thongs attached to the saddle, breastplate, crupper (slips under the horse's tail to life it slightly) and a felt saddle blanket adorned with animal motifs.  
> Frentera --- a faceplate down the front of a horse's head. Can be metal or leather. Often had simple stirrup straps.  
> Xiphos --- a straight single handed, double-edged short sword  
> Spolas --- leather armor  
> Pterges --- straps (generally leather) around the base of armor. Waist straps.  
> Sphairai --- leather thongs thicker and more cushioned than the himantes. Caused much more damage when used.  
> Porpax --- the leather strap attached to the middle of a shield that the wearers arm passes through to hold the shield.  
> Kerukeion --- A herald's staff used by Hermes. Also known as a caduceus.


End file.
